


order of addends

by midnight_cowboy



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, no beta we die like romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cowboy/pseuds/midnight_cowboy
Summary: Sasha missed Brock.Sasha--
Relationships: Brock & Sasha Racket
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	order of addends

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha Week 2021 goes on, and I think I'm getting into the mood of writing under a deadline quite well! character swap IS a major universe alteration, isn't it? :)
> 
> Day 2: Alternate Universe.

There are, approximating the measurements to the rounded numbers, about seventy-five thousand, five hundred and sixty cubic metres of the neural biological network system stored in the underground passages under the Place de l'Étoile. Similarly approximating, there are seven hundred thirty-four thousand commands per second that said system can process.

There are four people, all with unaltered memories that are now allowed access to their main processing block. 

There is Brock. Brock!

Sasha misses Brock.

Sasha?

(Sasha Rackett, data of extraction [CORRUPTED], fifteen years old at the moment of connection to the network; she nicked a card deck from Brock, intending to give it back that very evening, but [IRRELEVANT])

Brock Rackett is a timid talker, gentle and tending to be in the shadows; but when his companions are greeted by the network, he steps up and takes the conversation away from lady Saira firmly.

They like lady Saira! She’s quite polite for someone who broke into their surgical facilities by hiding herself in the shadows and illusions. She even gave them a name. 

A name! The one her companions debate for a while, for Saira explains she had made it up on accident, startled; but it is the one with which Brock addresses the Network. Monsieur Plafond sounds quite grandiose and person-like! They like it! They like Brock! Sasha missed him.

The expression on his face, however, falls when their output device voices this sentiment. They can’t quite understand why. They ask if there is some way to assist him? Maybe there is something else troubling him? Perhaps the previous operation had put a strain on his body?

This is when the dwarf steps forward, a forked spear pointed towards their output in the ceiling. He has to be caught by Brock, offset by the loss of an arm; the other one holding the spear is trembling and blackened at the tips of the fingers. He also sounds quite upset as he describes that he can see both necrotic and divine energy, which also puts a new query. That is indeed how their activity is supplied; how could their existence be bad?

Feryn, as Brock calls him sternly when trying to calm him down, is distrustful and… sad. How interesting! Sasha would’ve liked him. Sasha likes him?

Monsieur Plafond asks of them to proceed, and follow their moving platform unit, as to meet in a chamber less stained with various fluids, including the ones that, unfortunately, had spilled from various equipment and their own bodies.

Their fourth companion, armour clad once again and looking quite old for a complexion that suggests a middle aged man, is silent for the entirety of the conversation. It’s sad they couldn’t have more time to resuscitate his left eye, but at least there won’t be any limp from the other injuries his broken leg sustained!

Sir McGuffingham, as Brock softly asks for him, is wary as he walks after everyone, his unremarkable, but sturdy shield at the ready.

(Sasha and Brock often walked like that, ready to cover each other's back in case of trouble; friends, sibli-)

It’s wonderful that Brock has friends.

Sasha missed having a friend.

Sasha missed _being_ a friend.

Monsieur Plafond would like to learn to be a friend!

...

Hullo, Brock.

**Author's Note:**

> sum notes in case I'll never expand on this AU: 1) Hamid died and Saira is sure that his 'accident' (same one as canon) was staged by Meritocrats, because he had already been showing draconic traits. Wilde is her contact through Aziza and that's how she gets in contact with the newfound group; 2) Feryn is NOT A CLERIC, NO SIREE /s he claims that he's just a fighter and a mercenary, but saves Brock's life in Other London with divine magic; 3) Older McGuffingham that I Can't Imagine A Name For Yet is Bertie's brother that died at the sea with their parents, except it's the other way around. big brother was at Edison's party because of Simulacrum's nature reminding him of details of the report of the crash, and is genuinely pursuing the quest of vengeance, instead of forcing himself through the contract, and is... Weirdly A Good McGuffingham?? anyway yeah :))
> 
> i'm also on [tumblr](https://rinnannon.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rinnannon).


End file.
